


Imagine Beca & Chloe

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Imagine Me & You (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: Jesse tries to make Beca see something through a movie, but like usually she wasn't really paying attention. Luckily two of her Bella sisters are there to help her work it out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's not an AU, it may contain spoilers for the movie 'Imagine Me & You'. Also it probably helps if you know the movie.

The Bella house was pretty quiet, some of the girls had already gone home for summer break, since classes had finished last week. It was just Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Cynthia Rose who were still around.

“Becs, what are your plans for tonight?”

“I have a date with Jesse. I’m heading over to his place, we’ll order some pizza and of course he picked out a movie for us to watch…”

“So you’re not dropping Chloe off at the airport later tonight?” Stacie asks with a hint of disbelieve.

“Nah, Chloe and I had lunch together to say goodbye, and she really needed al of her time to pack, so she’s just going to get a cab. Plus Jesse and I haven’t had a date in ages, so, yeah. But I need to get going now, see ya.” Beca hopped off the stool in the kitchen and walked out the door.

===

It was a little after ten thirty when Beca stormed back into the Bella house, Chloe had just left for the airport, but CR and Stacie were sitting on the couch, watching reality TV.

“Cap, what’s wrong?” CR asks as Beca comes to a halt in the living room.

“Jesse broke up with me. First he made me watch one of these stupid British movies and then he broke up with me.” Beca huffed. “And the worst thing is, he quoted the movie to break up with me.”

“Okay, Beca, calm down, sit here and tell us exactly what happened. After I get us something to drink.” Stacie pats the space in the middle of the couch, and gets up to grab the drinks.

When she has returned with a bottle of booze and three shot glasses, Beca has already calmed down quite a lot. Stacie pours three glasses of what was probably wodka. The little brunette is the first to down the shot. She takes one more deep breath, before she starts her story.

“We watched a movie called ‘Imagine Me & You’, according to Jesse I would like this movie. I don’t know if you know it, but if you ask me, it’s a pretty weird movie to watch with your girlfriend.”

“Oh no, he didn’t.” Cynthia Rose whispers.

“What do you mean?” Beca asks confused.

“Just continue your story, Beca” Stacie says

“Well and when the movie had ended, Jesse said that it was all okay, that it had been great while it lasted. So I was confused and said that I wasn’t leaving him, and why would he think that? But then he quoted the dude from the movie: ‘It’s not you leaving that will kill me, it’s you loving someone else more.’ and when I asked him what had gotten into him, he quoted some more: ‘I want you to be happy. More than anything else I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you. But if I'm not, then I can't stand in the way, you see? Because what you're feeling now, Beca, is the unstoppable force. Which means that I've got to move.’” Beca says no more.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie are both dying with anticipation and ask: “And then?”

“Then I stormed out and came here. My head was spinning, like what the fuck is it supposed to mean?”

“I think it means that Jesse is no longer your boyfriend.” Stacie tries.

“Yeah, I get that, but why sit me through an entire movie, if he was going to leave me anyways. I mean, he knows I only watch them for him, right?”

“Beca, I think Jesse was trying to tell you something. Did you even pay attention to the movie?” Cynthia Rose asks with care.

“Yeah, I kinda liked it, the little girl was hilarious, and the customers that came to the floral shop, some of those scenes were pretty funny. But now Jesse ruined the movie with the breakup.”

Stacie sighs: “I can’t believe how you always watch movies and miss the main point. What about the two girls?”

“Well, they sort of hit it off from the first time they meet. And Rachel can’t stop thinking of Luce, questioning everything she always believed in.”

“Do they remind you of someone?” Cynthia Rose is now more pressing.

“No, not really?” Beca asks questioningly.

“Oh Beca, okay, so back to Jesse. When he said you love someone else more, who do you think he meant?” Stacie tries a different angle.

“I never looked at any other boys, I never even hung out with other boys, except for Luke. Oh, do you think he thinks there’s something between me and Luke?”

“No sweetie, it’s not Luke.” Stacie was getting impatient, “Did anything about Luce remind you of anyone?”

It all begins to dawn on Beca now. “Chloe. Do you think Jesse thinks I am in love with Chloe?”

“Well aren’t you?” Cynthia Rose asks.

“I love Chloe, but not like that, I think…”

“You think?!” Both girls ask without hiding their shock.

“Yeah, Chloe’s made me feel things, and I never knew what it was. But if I’m honest, maybe it is. Maybe it’s what the movie calls the unstoppable force. Meeting Chloe was like nothing I experienced before. But it doesn’t matter. It’s not going to happen.”

“Beca, did you pay attention to the bit the father said?” Cynthia Rose asks.

Beca shakes her head apologetically.

Stacie raises her voice: “Oh come on, there is no point in going over the whole movie again, CR. Beca, is there within you maybe even a tiny part of you that believes that Chloe might be your shot a true love?”

“Stacie, can I borrow your car?”

“I’ll drive you.”

===

Only minutes later the three of them are in the car. Stacie is behind the wheel going as fast as she can, heading for the airport. When they get there, it’s a mayhem of cars dropping people off in front of the terminals.

Beca rushes out of the car without a solid plan, which leads to her coming to a stop in the entrance hall. Quickly she regains herself and looks at the screens that show the departing flights. She spots the flight to Florida and runs to the right gate. When she gets there, it turns out to be one of the larger open spaces in the airport.

She climbs on top of one of the benches, balancing herself on the armrests to get as high as she can. “Chloe” she calls out while she scans the crowd. “Chloe…. Chloe…” She keeps calling the ginger’s name trying to find the girl.

In a last attempt, she draws in all the air she can and with her most powerful voice, she calls out: “I love you, Chloe Beale.’’

And right at that moment she sees the electric blue eyes and the fiery red hair of the girl she loves so much. Carefully she climbs down the bench as she sees Chloe dashing towards her. Before she knows what is happening, she is pulled in for a passionate kiss.

“Becs, what took you so long?”

“It’s kind of a funny story…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the movie made me want to write this one-shot. I think part of me wants PP3 to be something like this or like IMAY.


End file.
